


A Weight Off His Mind

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Baggins Birthday, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, tol_eressea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean finds the weight he added to play Samwise Gamgee makes him feel self-conscious and unattractive when he's not filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weight Off His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Baggins Birthday 2014.

Sean had convinced himself it was worth putting on the extra weight to get the role of Samwise Gamgee, but now, living with it every day, he had to question his decision. It was uncomfortable walking, uncomfortable running, even uncomfortable sitting with all that extra flesh around his middle, but what he hadn't expected was how it would effect his sleep. As tired as he was after a long day of filming, not to mention getting up hours before filming for costumes and make-up, Sean found the extra weight made it impossible for him to get comfortable in bed, and because of it, had been sleeping fitfully since his arrival in New Zealand. So when his phone rang at midnight, he was still awake and answered it after the first ring.

"Hi."

The caller didn't identify himself, but after weeks of hearing it, Sean recognized the voice immediately. "Elijah?" he asked, unable to suppress a yawn loud enough for Elijah to hear.

"Shit, did I wake you?" Elijah didn't wait for an answer. "Fuck, I woke you, didn't I?"

Sean had never sworn much, even as a teen, and was still a little taken aback by the profanity that casually peppered Elijah's everyday speech. "No, I wasn't asleep."

"Then it's okay that I called?"

"It's fine, but I just saw you a couple of hours ago. Is something wrong?"

"Nope." A slight hesitation. "I'm just wired and can't settle down yet. Thought we could hang out for a while, but if you'd rather be alone…"

If he wanted to hang out, Sean wondered why Elijah hadn't called someone his own age, then realized no one on this production qualified. At twenty-two, Monaghan was closest to him in age, and it seemed the two had already become fast friends, so Dom should have been Elijah's first choice. And yet Elijah had called him. Maybe being in a foreign country was making him feel homesick for an American accent, and Sean was the only one who fit the bill.

"I told you, it's fine." Sean sat up and turned on the beside light. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well…"

Before Elijah could say more, Sean heard there a knock on his door. "Hold on a minute, Elijah," he said. "There's someone at my door." Probably someone from Peter's office with new pages for tomorrow, Sean thought. Maybe between talking with Elijah then looking over the new pages, he'd finally be tired enough to sleep until morning, even as early as morning started on this shoot. Slipping on pants, Sean went to the door and opened it, only to find Elijah standing on his doorstep, cell phone to his ear.

Cutting the connection, Elijah put the phone in the back pocket of his jeans and said, "Surprise."

"Why didn't you just knock?" Sean asked in confusion.

Elijah looked sheepish. "I figured I should call first, just to make sure you weren't asleep."

"The time to do that would have been before you came," Sean suggested, "but since you're here, you might as well come in."

"Thanks." Elijah came in and immediately settled himself on the living room sofa. "I know why I'm not asleep," he said, "but why aren't you?"

Sean gave a nervous shrug, uncertain about sharing the reason with his young co-star. He hadn't been open with anyone but Christine about how much the extra weight was bothering him, not only physically, but emotionally. He'd been a chunky kid, and he considered finally losing his baby fat and getting in shape his coming of age. In _Toy Soldiers_ , he'd worn the hard-won six-pack abs like a badge of honor, and he saw it as his first step toward adult roles, hopefully the romantic leads he aspired to.

Now he was carrying an extra thirty pounds, and he'd done it to himself in order to get a movie role. Granted, it was a role he saw opening a lot of doors for him once producers and directors saw him in it, but that was a long way off. It was fine when he was acting. Gollum's taunts of "fat hobbit" were aimed at Sam, but when the feet, wig and costume came off and he was Sean again, he knew the rest of the cast and crew judged him on the way he looked. Elijah was his height, but had a thin, boyish frame. He could never understand how unattractive Sean was feeling.

"Okay if I put on the TV?" Elijah asked.

"Sure," Sean replied, happy at the change of subject.

Elijah began to channel-surf, stopping when he found something that interested him. "Oh cool, they're showing Peter's _Heavenly Creatures_. It's brilliant. Have you seen it?"

Sean shook his head. "Must have missed that one."

"Then let's watch it together."

"We have to get up early for _feet_ ," Sean tried.

"Just for a little while," Elijah urged. "I promise I won't stay long." 

It was obvious to Sean that Elijah wasn't going to take no for an answer, and what did it matter if he was awake out here or in his bed? "Okay," he gave in, "but let me go put on a shirt."

"Why?" Elijah wanted to know. "It's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt before."

Not having a good answer, Sean sat down on the sofa, pulling up his legs and settling himself in the corner on the opposite end from where Elijah sat, leaving as much room between them as possible. After twenty minutes, Sean had become so involved in the film that he hadn't realized that Elijah had been bridging the gap between them an inch at a time until he was practically sitting in Sean's lap. Sean's first instinct was to get up, but he didn't want Elijah to feel awkward, so he stayed seated, hoping Elijah wouldn't move any closer.

If Sean had learned anything about Elijah it was how tactile a person he was. He never shook hands when he could give a hug instead, and no conversation was complete without Elijah touching the other person's shoulder or arm while they spoke. It was just part of who he was, and Sean really admired the trait. So Elijah instinctively wanting to be close to him in this casual setting shouldn't have surprised Sean.

Sean allowed his body to relax and settled himself against the sofa cushions, and when Elijah leaned back against him, using him as a pillow, he wasn't surprised by how good it felt.

******

"Wake up, Sean."

When he came out of the ether, Sean found himself staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Elijah?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing back here?"

"I never left," Elijah explained. "I was here all night."

"The last thing I remember was watching television," Sean said.

"I unwound so much I feel asleep," Elijah told him. "Guess you did, too."

Sean couldn't believe it. He'd actually fallen asleep, and amazingly, had slept through until the morning. "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault," Elijah apologized. "I know I should have gotten up and gone home, but I felt too comfortable to move."

"Must be all that extra cushioning I provided," Sean suggested, surprised by how much less self-conscious he felt.

Elijah giggled. "Remind me to thank Peter for providing me with such a comfy pillow."

Sean laughed out loud. "Then feel free to use it any time you like," he invited.

"I'm planning on it, Seanie," Elijah replied.

That day on set, the cast and crew noticed a spring in Sean's step they hadn't seen before, and spent the day speculating on what or who was responsible for it.


End file.
